Un cuento de invierno (adaptación)
by javipozos
Summary: Todos sin excepción tenemos un milagro que cumplir en esta vida, aunque tenga que pasar muchos años. Adaptación corta de la obra: Un Cuento de Invierno y su película del 2014.


Un cuento de invierno (adaptación)  
18 de diciembre de 1936  
Cuentan las leyendas bíblicas que cada persona nació con un propósito en la vida especial. Se dice que Dios y sus ángeles se encargan de vigilar cada alma y ayudarlos en su meta en la vida y que cumplan con su destino. Pero los demonios se oponen a los propósitos divinos y harán cualquier cosa para impedir el cumplimiento de eso. La siguiente historia es uno de esos muchos milagros ocurridos en el frío invierno.  
Hinata Hyuga era una mujer bella de ojos perlados, cabello azul largo y hermoso, y piel pálida pero tersa. Ella sufría de tuberculosis en fase terminal. Debía haber muerto hace tiempo, pero los médicos no sabían porque seguía con vida.

-¡HINATAAAA! ¿Vas a ir a la finca Hyuga? Tal vez no vayamos a estar juntas mucho tiempo. Quiero que estemos juntas por última vez donde crecimos-dijo algo triste Hanabi Hyuga, la pequeña hermana menor de Hinata.

-Iré después. Voy a llegar más tarde, sí-le respondió la Hyuga.

-Está bien-.

Hanabi era la hermana menor de Hinata. Era una niña de 8 años. Estaba consciente de que Hinata iba a morir, por eso quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

-Hanabi, es hora de irnos. Hinata, Ko te llevará a la finca cuando te sientas mejor-le indicó Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata.

-Te veremos más tarde, mi amor-se despidió Hana Hyuga, la madre de Hinata.

-Sí, madre-se despidió Hinata.

El resto de la familia Hyuga se fueron a la Finca Hyuga esperando pacientemente la llegada de la primogénita desahuciada.  
Se dice que no importa si eres una persona con malos hábitos o no. No te escaparás de cumplir con tu destino y eso le ocurrió a Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto era un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas. Era un ladrón a sueldo. Se ganaba la vida haciendo trabajos sucios para los clientes. Su jefe era Orochimaru.  
Naruto iba escapando de la policía. Pero él era bueno perdiéndolos. Una vez que los extravió vio a un zorrito que le habló:

-Niño, debes cumplir con tu milagro-le habló el zorro naranja.

-¡WHUAAAAAAA! ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?! ¡ERES UN ZORRO QUE TIENE NUEVE COLAS Y HABLA!-exclamó Naruto asustado.

-No te asustes humano, soy Kurama Outsutsuki, un Kitsune de Nueve Colas. Soy un mensajero especial del cielo. Debes de cumplir un milagro muy importante-le explicó el zorro.

-¿Milagro?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-El propósito por el que has venido a la vida es porque debes salvar con un beso a una mujer hermosa de pelo azul que mira a la luz de una luna llena en el invierno-le dictó el zorro.

-Vaya. Eso suena ridículo pero no tanto como entender a un kitsune-dijo entre dientes el rubio.

Para su mala suerte, la policía lo vio de nuevo y lo iban a atrapar.

-!ALLÍ ESTÁ!-.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-.

Naruto huía de nuevo. Pero se ocultó en una casa elegante. Aquí nunca lo encontrarían. Empezó a explorar la casa y observó que había muchas cosas que llevarse de lujo.  
Pero de pronto una mujer hermosa con una camisón de dormir grande lo observó.

-¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?-preguntó Hinata algo curiosa.

-B-bueno yo...-trató de armar una excusa el rubio.

-Viene a robarme, ¿cierto?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-En realidad me escondo de la policía. Robé a un estafador-explicó el ojiazul.

-Bueno. No puedo llamarlos por que estoy cansada y algo débil. Y la verdad me siento sola. ¿Quiere acompañarme a comer?-propuso la chica peliazul.

-Bueno, gracias señorita-.

Naruto la miró y era la chica más bella que haya observado en su vida. Tenía hambre asi que aceptó.

-¿Le gusta la comida?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-La verdad sí. ¿Qué hace una mujer sola y vulnerable a horribles ladrones que husmean en su casa?-.

-Jijiji. Mis padres y mi hermana se fueron a una finca. Yo descansaría y los alcanzaría un tiempo después de que me sintiera mejor-relató la Hyuga.

-¿Está enferma?-preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Sí. Tuberculosis y estoy desahuciada. No sé por que sigo viva. Según los médicos debía haber muerto hace tiempo-contó Hinata.

-Eso es grave. A lo mejor se equivocaron-dijo extrañamente preocupado el rubio.

-Cof, cof. No si están mal pero aún vivo mi vida como puedo-dijo optimista la chica ojiperla.

-Ya veo-dijo Naruto sintiéndose mal por ella.

-¿Qué tipo de ladrón eres? ¿Eres de los que asaltan bancos?-cuestionó curiosa la chica.

-No. Soy un husmeador. Saqueó casas y a veces soy un cazarrecompensas-le respondió el ojiazul.

-¿Eres bueno?-.

-¡EL MEJOR, DE VERAS!-mencionó anteriormente presumidamente el ladrón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y el suyo, hermosa dama?-expresó muy cortésmente el rubio.

Hinata se sonrojó por el halago y le respondió:

-Soy Hinata Hyuga. ¿Quisieras acompañarme a mi casa en la Finca Hyuga, mi honorable caballero? Me gustaría ir con usted, me agrada muchísimo-preguntó Hinata suplicante.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Si. Sería bueno que fuera conmigo. No me sentiría tan mal estando con un amigo-dijo la chica.

-¿No te molesta ir con alguien fuera de tu clase social?-preguntó el Hyuga.

-No. Nunca he tenido problemas con ello-.

Un día más tarde, Ko llegó con el carruaje para recoger a la primogénita Hyuga.

-Lady Hinata. Suba, ¿quién es el sujeto?-preguntó el chofer.

-Es un amigo. Se llama Naruto Uzumaki-presentó la chica al rubio.

Naruto vestía una ropa del primo de Hinata llamado Neji. Eso lo hizo parecer un chico de buena familia y pasar desapercibido por todos.

-Bueno, si es tu amigo no tengo problemas-

Naruto y Hinata subieron al carruaje que Ko trajo y los llevó hacia su destino. Los tres llegaron a la finca Hyuga. Era un lugar muy bonito y grande. Era una mini aldea donde la familia Hyuga y otra gente vivía.

-Es muy agradable este lugar-reconoció el rubio.

-Sí, aquí nací-le contó la ojiperla.

Naruto y Hinata bajaron del carruaje y Hiashi, Hana y Hanabi los recibieron.

-Hinata, hola ¿Y quién es el chico apuesto que trajiste?

-Es Naruto Uzumaki, es un buen amigo-presentó la mujer felizmente.

Hanabi se paró frente a Naruto y se presentó:

-Hola, soy Hanabi. La hermanita de Hinata. ¿Quieres ser mi hermano mayor?-preguntó la castaña.

Naruto sonrió ante la proposición de la niña y le respondió:

-¡CLARO QUE SI, HANACHIBI! ¡DE VERAS!-.

-¡¿HANACHIBIIIII?!-exclamó Hanabi en modo chibi enojado.

-¿Qué tal pequeño cohete o petardo?-preguntó el rubio por otro apodo.

-¡NOOOOO!-dijo Hanabi como chibi enojado.

-Realmente eres adorable-sonrió el ojiazul.

-Cárgame-sonrió la pequeña Hyuga.

La niña le alza los brazos para que fuera cargada.

-Bien-.

Naruto la cargó y le hizo avioncito para que se divirtiera.

-¡UIIIII!-gritaba divertida la niña.

En eso miró una cúpula con un pesebre y Naruto tuvo un presentimiento con ese lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Lo construí cuando Hanabi nació. Es para que su amado la deposite a su princesa sobre la luz de la luna llena-explicó la mamá de Hinata.

-Vaya-.

Naruto conoció a toda la familia de Hinata. Era un lugar lindo de verdad. Molestaba mucho a Hanabi, sobre todo con un niño llamado Konohamaru Sarutobi que se juntaba mucho con ella y les decía que serian novios y eso la hacia sonrojar.

-Hinata. Me agrada este lugar. Nunca he sido tan feliz-expresó Naruto muy contento.

-Yo también. Va a haber un baile. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-preguntó la chica.

-Estaría encantado, mi lady-aceptó el chico.

Naruto le besa la mano haciendo que Hinata se ruborice. En eso oyeron un ruido espantoso y fueron a toda velocidad a ver que era. Encontraron a Hiashi tratando de contener una máquina de vapor que se estaba saliendo de control.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA PAPÁ?!-gritó muy asustada Hinata.

-¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ, TRATARÉ DE ESTABILIZAR ESTA MAQUINA, PERO SI NO LO HAGO EXPLOTARÁ POR LA PRESIÓN!-ordenó desesperado Hiashi a los jóvenes.

Naruto sin avisar empezó a moverle a la maquina con mucho esfuerzo.

-¡¿QUE HACES?!-exclamó confundido el Hyuga.

-Soy muy bueno con las máquinas complejas-explicó el Uzumaki tratando de reparar la máquina.

Y Naruto tenía razón. La presión de vapor se estabilizó y dejo de sonar peligrosamente.

-Gracias muchacho-.

-De nada, señor Hyuga-.

Pasaron pocos dias después de ese incidente, pero eso bastó para que Naruto y Hinata se enamoraran mutuamente de forma pura e intensa. Era como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos desde siempre. Naruto jamás había conocido a alguien como ella. Lo había sentido sentirse amado y era lo que le faltaba en su vida.  
Llegó el dia del baile. Naruto se veía guapo con traje de etiqueta. En eso observó a Hinata que traía un vestido largo de color lavanda. Se veía como una diosa.

-Mi lady, ¿me podría conceder esta pieza?-preguntó Naruto sonriendo de forma muy estimada.

-Con mucho gusto mi noble caballero-aceptó la chica con una mirada de amor puro.

Naruto y Hinata bailaban muy bien y eran el centro de atención de todos.

-Mira, tu hermana y el jefe están bailando. ¿Lo hacemos nosotros?-le preguntó Konohamaru.

-No-dijo la castaña haciéndose del rogar.

-Ándale-.

-Bien, pero no me molestes más con el asunto-.

-Entendido-.

Ambos pequeñines se metieron al baile. Allí pasaron varias horas en la fiesta. Después de eso, Naruto y Hinata terminaron de bailar.

-Fue muy divertido-expresó sonriendo Naruto.

-¿Quieres estar a solas, Naruto?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bien cariño-.

Ambos fueron a una torre en la Mansión Hyuga donde estuvieron a solas.

-Naruto te amo tanto-.

-Yo también mi princesa-.

Ambos se besaron con una pasión intensa. La tuberculosis de Hinata estaba en una etapa donde ya no era contagiosa y Naruto no se preocupó de ello por ese motivo.  
Naruto besó el cuello de su amante mientras Hinata gemía.

-Hazme el amor Naruto. Esta será mi única vez en mi vida-expresó Hinata.

-Te juro que no será la última-.

Naruto se encargó de desnudarla lentamente. Recorrió el bellísimo cuerpo de su amante con sus labios. Era exquisito y muy adictivo.  
Naruto estaba excitado al estar con alguien como Hinata. Se sentía completo por primera vez.

-¿Estás lista, Hinata?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Sí, hazlo-.

Naruto penetró la intimidad de Hinata. Ella era virgen por lo que sufrió algo de dolor. El rubio la mimó para hacerle olvidar su dolor.  
Naruto empezó a estocarla lentamente al principio mientras la besaba. Hinata estaba perdida en las sensaciones que Naruto le provocaba.

-¡OH HINATA! ¡ERES MUY HERMOSA, TE AMO TANTO!-exclamó Naruto muy excitado.

-¡NARUTO, SIGUE ASÍ CARIÑO, TE AMO TANTO!-.

-¡HINATA!-.

-¡NARUTO!-.

A los dos amantes les impactó un potente orgasmo. Se siguieron besando y mimándose entre sí bastante tiempo.  
Como ya saben, los demonios comandados por el mismo Lucifer, el ángel caído, ha querido desviar a la humanidad desde sus inicios y evitar que seamos verdaderamente felices. En especial, el milagro que Naruto tenía que conceder debilitaría a las fuerzas del mal porque sería uno muy puro.  
Por ese motivo, en otro lugar al mismo tiempo que ocurría el baile, Orochimaru, el jefe de Naruto, se reunía con su jefe Madara Uchiha.

-Saludos Lucifer, ¿qué raro que me hayas citado en este día?-saludó Orochimaru por su verdadero nombre al demonio más fuerte de todos.

-Leviatán, no podemos usar nuestros nombre reales aquí. Sabes que pasaría si alguien nos descubre-regañó Madara.

-Esta bien, "Madara"-dijo entre comillas el hombre serpiente.

-Orochimaru, Dios está ganando. Estamos perdiendo terreno en el mundo. Ese milagro de ese chico es uno muy especial. No podemos dejar que se cumpla-le informó el Diablo.

-¿Qué chico?-preguntó el demonio serpiente.

-Naruto Uzumaki-.

-De todos los sujetos, él hará un milagro especial. Jajaja, interesante, ¿y que hará?-preguntó Orochimaru.

-No sé muchos destalles, pero tiene que ver con una chica de pelo azul mirando a la luz de la Luna Llena y hoy hay-señaló el demonio mayor.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó Orochimaru.

-Destruye ese milagro-.

-Mataré a esa chica para que no ocurra-.

Hinata descansaba después de hacer intensamente el amor con Naruto. Pero su felicidad le sería arrebatada.  
Un espíritu maligno envenenó el agua de Hinata que iba a usar para tomar su medicina. Ella lo tomó y al poco tiempo empezó a tener un efecto letal.  
Naruto vino y la vio en crisis. Hinata estaba muy pálida de muerte y su respiración estaba muy dificultosa.

-¡HINATA!, ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!-preguntó muy espantado y preocupado el ojiazul.

-Mi amor, me ha llegado la hora. Te amo tanto mi cielo-se empezó a despedir la Hyuga muy débilmente.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS HINATA! ¡VAS A ESTAR BIEN!-gritó Naruto tratando de mantenerla despierta.

-Gracias por hacerme conocer el amor verdadero y sincero antes de partir. Dile a Hanabi y a mis padres que los amo, te amo Naruto-dijo la Hyuga sonriendo con lágrimas la mujer moribunda.

Hinata cerró los ojos para siempre y Naruto sintió una parte de él morir junto con Hinata.

-¡NOOOOO, HINATA! ¡DESPIERTA, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!-gritó Naruto de dolor.

Desesperado, Naruto se llevó cargada a Hinata hasta el pesebre de Hanabi. Allí la colocó y Naruto estaba a su lado.

-Mi amor, vuelve mi amor. No puedes dejarme así. Te amo con mi vida. Por tí juré ser un mejor hombre. Te amo tanto mi cielo. Nadie había sido así conmigo. Vuelve mi amor, te lo suplico-dijo con mucho dolor Naruto.

Naruto besó a Hinata para que ocurriera el milagro. Pero no sucedió nada. Naruto lo intentó desesperadamente muchas veces.

-¡HINATA! ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ME DEJES!-gritó desconsoladamente el rubio.

Naruto lloraba a mares sobre el cuerpo de Hinata. Los padres de Hinata los encontraron y se llevaron la terrible noticia. El chico no quería despegarse de su amante muerta y respetaron eso.  
Hinata fue sepultada en el lugar de los Hyuga. Naruto vio a lo lejos el sepelio. No quería verla bajar a la tierra.  
Naruto se fue sin decir nada poco después. Estaba en un puente demasiado pensativo y furioso.  
¡NO ENTENDÍA POR QUE NO OCURRIÓ EL DICHOSO MILAGRO! Estaba devastado. Hinata no merecía una muerte asi. Alguien tan pura, buena y linda como ella se merecía ese destino.  
Saliendo de sus pensamientos, observó a lo lejos a su jefe Orochimaru y sus secuaces.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS PASA, OROCHIMARU?! ¡¿POR QUÉ VIENES A BUSCARME?!, ¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE PAGARÉ!-gritó furioso el ojiazul.

-No dejaré que sigas con vida. Eres muy peligroso. Que haya asesinado a esa linda niña no me asegura nada-sentenció el demonio.

-¡¿MATASTE A HINATA?! ¡ERES UN INFELIZ!-exclamó colérico el Uzumaki.

Naruto intentó golpear a Orochimaru, pero lo lanzó muy fácilmente con una fuerza sobrenatural.

-No te pasará nada bueno si te metes conmigo, con Leviatán uno de los generales de los infiernos-amenazó Orochimaru transformándose en un tenebroso monstruo serpiente.

Naruto estaba muy aterrorizado, pero su vida no era importante. Hinata se había ido y merecía venganza por lo que le pasó.  
En eso Kurama apareció y se transformó en un Kitsune grande y atacó ferozmente a la legión de Orochimaru.

-¡MALDICIÓN ES EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS! ¡ESTO ES MALO!-exclamó cauteloso el demonio.

-¡PAGARÁS CARO OROCHIMARU!-gritó furioso Naruto.

Naruto intentó combatir ferozmente a Orochimaru, pero era demasiado para él. El Uzumaki fue arrojado durante uno de los ataques de Orochimaru hacia el vacío y cayó del puente a las heladas aguas.

¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡LOGRÉ ACABAR CON EL CHICO Y SU MILAGRO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-reía maniáticamente Orochimaru.

Kurama escapó del lugar porque el chico había desaparecido. Pero Naruto salió del río de milagro con vida sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío?-se empezó a preguntar Naruto.

Naruto se golpeó la cabeza durante la caída y perdió la memoria durante mucho tiempo.

80 años después...  
Un hombre rubio hacia una pintura de graffiti en el de un parque en la enorme ciudad de Konoha en un frío invierno. Era el de una niña de pelo azul mirando a la luna llena en invierno. El sujeto se fue del lugar.  
Una hermosa mujer rubia con marcas en las mejillas y de ojos azules iba con sus dos hijos. El niño era rubio de pelo ondulado en forma de cáscara de banana y muy parecido a su madre y con dos marquitas en sus mejillas. La niña tenía también dos marquitas en las mejillas, ojos azules y cabello azul, pero lo cubría con un gordito grande.

-Mamá, ¿puedes comprarme un algodón?-preguntó Himawari.

-Sí, cariño. ¿Quieres uno Boruto?-preguntó Naruko.

-Claro que sí, de veras-aceptó el niño.

Himawari volteó y observó a un hombre alto rubio de ojos azules con marcas en las mejillas, muy similar a su madre. Fue hacia él y le extendió los brazos hacia él.

-Cárgame, ¿sí?-pidió la niña.

El hombre la cargó sintiendo un deja vi por una experiencia similar hace muchos años.

-¡HIMAWARI, DEJA DE MOLESTAR A LOS EXTRAÑOS!-regañó apenada a su hija.

-Lo siento-dijo la niña por su travesura.

-Lo siento señor. No era mi intención-se disculpó Naruko por la acción de su hija.

-No importa, por cierto soy Naruto Uzumaki-se presentó el joven.

-Guau, su nombre es similar al mío. Me llamo Naruko Uzumaki, ¿seremos familia?-preguntó la rubia curiosa porque si parecían hermanos.

-Sé que los Uzumaki se regaron hace años, tal vez seamos algo lejano-explicó el rubio.

-Es posible. Bueno me voy-se despidió la rubia de su posible pariente.

-Nos vemos señor-se despidieron Boruto y Himawari.

Los tres se fueron dejando muy nostálgico a Naruto. Esa quizás podría haber sido su familia si el amor que le fue arrebatado hubiera dado un fruto de esa relación.  
Al dia siguiente, Naruto fue a un edificio en busca de una mujer que conocía desde hace años. El lugar se llamaba HYUGA CORPS.

-Disculpe señorita, busco a la dueña de la corporación-le dijo el ojiazul a la recepcionista.

-Se encuentra ocupada, vuelva más tarde-explicó la recepcionista.

-No importa, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario-.

Un minuto más tarde, Naruko estaba paseando porque había vuelto de su hora del almuerzo. En eso, observó al mismo chico que encontró en el parque y lo saludó.

-¿Naruto?, hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-¿Aquí trabajas?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Sí, soy la asistente de la presidenta Hyuga-contó la chica.

-¿Me puedes permitir ver a la presidenta Hyuga? Es demasiado urgente-le pidió Naruto.

-Con mucho gusto-aceptó la chica.

Naruko llevó a Naruto hasta lo más alto del edificio por los elevadores. Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la presidencia, Naruko tocó la puerta.

-Presidenta Hyuga, alguien desea verla con extrema urgencia-le avisó Naruko a la presidenta.

La presidenta vio a Naruto y quedó en shock porque conocía perfectamente al sujeto.

-Hola Hanachibi-saludó Naruto con su viejo apodo a la hermana de Hinata.

-¿Naruto? Estás idéntico como te recuerdo-le dijo sonriendo feliz la mujer anciana.

Hanabi le alzó los brazos como cuando era una niña. Naruto la abrazó como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cómo has estado, hermanita?-.

-Bien Naruto. ¿Cómo es que sigues tan joven?-preguntó Hanabi.

-No lo sé. Estuve muchos años sin tener algún recuerdo. Me arrojaron de un puente desde poco después de que Hinata muriera-dijo depresivo el rubio.

En eso, a Hanabi se le prendió el foco y le propuso algo a su hermano mayor.

-Oye, ¿quieres ver algo importante?-preguntó la niña.

Hanabi llevó a Naruto y Naruko a ver una maquina de fotografias antiguas.

-He guardado esto por sentimentalismo-dijo nostálgica la anciana Hyuga.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Naruko.

-Un visor de fotos antiguo. Pero está atascado-dijo muy frustrada la presidenta.

-Déjeme repararlo. Siempre he tenido suerte con las máquinas complejas-comentó el Uzumaki.

Naruto la reparó de forma fácil y salió una fotografía de la antigua familia Hyuga reunida. Se contemplaba a Hanabi de niña y junto a ella estaba Hinata. Allí también estaba Naruto, quien no había cambiado en todos estos años.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SIGUES ASÍ?! ¡DEBERÍAS SER UN ANCIANO! Sin ofender presidenta-expresó muy alterada la rubia.

-Lo sé Naruko, pero es un milagro. El de mi hermana al parecer-dedujo la castaña.

-No estoy seguro de eso-dijo con duda el rubio.

-Mi hermana te amó con locura el poco tiempo que estuviste con ella. Su amor te dio una juventud congelada para cumplir tu propósito de vida, tu milagro-explicó la castaña sabiamente

Naruto contemplaba la foto de la mujer que amó y seguía amando con locura. Naruko sentía que esa mujer le recordaba un poco físicamente a su esposo fallecido.

-Siempre fue tan hermosa. Yo siempre quise ser como ella y que estuviera orgullosa de mi. A pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo, aún siento que no he estado a su altura-expresó melancólica la anciana.

-Hinata la amaba a usted Hanachibi. Ella siempre estuvo orgullosa de usted-le tranquilizó el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto. Pero oye, ¿nunca se te va a quitar ponerme ese apodo?-regaño la anciana en modo chibi enojado.

-Combina tu nombre, pequeño cohete-sonrió traviesamente el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, debes respetar a tus mayores-.

-Técnicamente soy mayor que usted, así que puedo molestarte lo que yo quiera-expresó burlonamente Naruto.

-Lo siento. Se me olvida ese detalle-dijo sonriendo la anciana por el descuido.

-De todos modos, gracias hermanita. Al fin pude recordar el rostro de mi dulce Hinata-.

-No hay de que-.

-Me tengo que ir. Gracias por su apoyo-se despidió Naruto.

-¿Quiere hospedarse en mi casa?-ofreció Naruko.

-Gracias-aceptó Naruto.

Después de ir por Boruto y Himawari, Naruto fue con Naruko y los niños a su casa. La pequeña niña se sentó y se veía algo pálida.

-Himawari, ¿quieres jugar?-preguntó Boruto.

-No, me siento muy mal-expresó cansada y viéndose muy enferma la niña.

-Descansa-expresó preocupado su hermano mayor.

En ese instante, Himawari empezó a tener convulsiones para sorpresa de Naruto.

-Ay no. Boruto recuéstala con cuidado-indicó Naruko yendo a auxiliarlo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Naruto muy preocupado por la dulce niña.

-Tiene cáncer y en estado terminal. No le queda mucho tiempo. Se supone que según los médicos que debía morir hace mucho, pero ellos no se explican el porqué sigue viviendo-contó muy triste Naruko por su hija.

-"¿Por qué me suena esto tan familiar?"-expresó mentalmente Naruti recordando a Hinata.

-Sigo rezando para que mi pequeña sane, aunque sea la más mínima posibilidad. No quiero que me deje como mi esposo-confesó con mucho dolor la rubia.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-.

-Murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 7 años. Himawari tenía un año de nacida apenas-explicó Naruko.

-Lo siento-lamentó el rubio.

-Descuide. Voy por algo para Himawari. Boruto cuida a tu hermanita-.

-Bueno-respondió obediente Boruto.

Naruto vio acostada a Himawari, quien tenia un mechoncito de pelo azul debajo de su gorrito azul.  
Himawari parecía mirar a la Luna y Naruto estaba en shock. Al fin entendió todo. Ella era la chica de la pintura. Hinata nunca fue su milagro, Himawari si lo era.

-Naruko, ¿el pelo de Himawari es azul?-preguntó Naruto consternado.

-Sí. Ese tono y color de pelo es raro. Lo heredó de su padre fallecido-explicó la rubia.

-Maldición. Necesitamos llevarnos a Himawari de aquí. Sé como salvarla-ordenó apresurado Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-.

-Te explicaré en el camino-.

Madara se reunió con Orochimaru en el mismo lugar secreto donde revelaban su naturaleza.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, OROCHIMARU! ¡DEJASTE CON VIDA AL NIÑO Y SIGUE VIVO!-regañó Madara a su subordinado.

-¡PERO ES IMPOSIBLE, YO VI COMO CAYÓ DESDE MUY ALTO AL AGUA! ¡Y SI HUBIERA SOBREVIVIDO NO DEBERÍA SER JOVEN!-se excusó Orochimaru.

-No ves las cosas desde mi punto de vista. El chico no cumplió su milagro porque ella no era la que debía recibir ese milagro. El chico sigue joven porque es el milagro de la chica-explicó Madara.

-No puede ser-.

-Sí. El amor de esa mujer es el más puro, sincero y apasionado que he visto en mucho tiempo y eso hizo el milagro de mantenerlo joven para que él hiciera el suyo-siguió explicando el porqué de la juventud congelada de Naruto.

-Maldición. No me lo hubiera imaginado. Voy a terminar lo que empecé hace tiempo-expresó el demonio furioso.

-Sabes lo que eso implica. Si quieres interferir en un milagro de forma directa y en un duelo ya conoces las reglas, el que muera su alma será destruida-advirtió Madara.

-Tomaré el riesgo-.

Naruto, Naruko, Boruto y Himawari partían al antiguo pueblo de los Hyuga en un auto. Pero iban solos. Muchos demonios iban tras de ellos destruyendo el hielo que estaba en el suelo para acabar con la familia.

-¡¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS?!-señaló espantado Boruto.

-¡MALDITA SEA, NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ, DE VERAS!-gritó frustado Naruto.

Para fortuna de los Uzumaki, Kurama apareció de nuevo, empezando a masacrar a los demonios permitiendo avanzar a la familia Uzumaki.  
Pero Orochimaru los esperaba con su espada Kusanagi en la mano en la puerta del edificio del pesebre de Hanabi.

-Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar Naruto Uzumaki-sonrió amenazante el demonio.

-¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A ESTA FAMILIA!-amenazó Naruto.

-Pruébalo-.

El Nueve Colas le arrojó a Naruto la espada de Totsuka, que era la única que podía competir con la espada Kusanagi.

-Esa espada, de verdad que ese milagro debe cumplirse a toda costa. No te dejaré con vida-expresó Orochimaru maliciosamente.

Orochimaru y Naruto lucharon ferozmente. Ambas espadas chocaban, pero lamentablemente Orochimaru era mucho más fuerte y experimentado que Naruto.  
El rubio yacía tendido frente a Orochimaru, quien lo observaba con burla.

-¡MUERE!-gritó el demonio sentenciando la muerte de Naruto.

Para descuido de Orochimaru, Naruto le echó nieve a los ojos del demonio, quien quedó cegado por un instante, pero eso bastó para que el Uzumaki le enterrará su espada en el corazón.  
Orochimaru se convirtió en una estatua de hielo y se desplomó muriendo cerrándose el ritual de destrucción de almas.  
Kurama rugió al cielo ante el vencimiento del demonio general. Boruto intentó despertar a Himawari, pero ella no despertaba. La niña ya estaba muerta.

-¡MAMÁ!, ¡HIMAWARI NO DESPIERTA!-exclamó muy espantado Boruto por su hermana.

Naruko la vio y se dio cuenta de que no tenía pulso, dejándola sin esperanzas.

-¡ES TARDE MI NIÑA ESTA MUERTA!-gritó Naruko con mucho dolor.

-¡LLÉVENLA ADENTRO AHORA!-exclamó Naruto tomando el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña Himawari.

Naruto la llevó cargada y la coloco dentro del mismo pesebre en que había colocado a Hinata hace tanto tiempo. Naruto le empezó a hablar.

-Por favor regresa. Yo solo soy un ladrón miserable que tuvo la dicha de amar a alguien. Tú no debes morir aún. Apenas debes empezar a vivir. Yo no tengo ningún propósito más que el que tú no te vayas. Tu madre y tu hermano te necesitan, no debes dejarlos solos, los destrozarías demasiado, ellos te aman tanto-susurró muy triste Naruto sintiéndose muy impotente y triste porque sentía que había vuelto a fallar.

Naruto la besó en la frente y lloró sobre su cuerpo como lo había hecho hace tantos años con su amada. Himawari abrió los ojos de forma muy pesada y no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

-¿Mamá, donde estoy?-preguntó muy cansada la niña.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MI AMOR!-gritó la mujer sin poder creer que su pequeña le fue devuelta.

Boruto y Naruko la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas por la segunda oportunidad de vida que recibió la pequeña. El cáncer de Himawari fue erradicado de ella por el milagro de Naruto.  
Todos se fueron allí y regresaron al departamento. Días mas tardes, los médicos estaban extremadamente impresionados y no se explicaban como el cáncer de Himawari había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo y parecía como si jamás lo hubiera tenido. A la única conclusión que pudieron llegar fue la misma: Un extraordinario milagro de vida.  
Naruto se iba de allí porque ya no tenía nada más que hacer en su vida.

-¿No nos volveremos a ver?-preguntó algo triste Naruko.

-No. Yo he vivido mucho tiempo y ya cumplí mi propósito. Y si nos vemos, será en otra vida-sonrió Naruto revolviendo la cabeza de la rubia.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto. Espero que encuentras la felicidad y la paz que tanto anhelas-le deseó Naruko.

-Igualmente, cuida muchos a tus hijos-le indicó como despedida el rubio.

-Adiós, mi héroe-se despidió Himawari que ya no tenía su gorrito porque su pelo estaba creciendo saludable otra vez.

-Adiós. Gracias por salvar a mi hermanita-se despidió Boruto muy agradecido.

-Adiós a ambos. Cuiden a su madre por favor-les ordenó el Uzumaki.

-Sí, señor-acertaron los niños.

Después de eso, Naruto fue a despedirse de Hanabi antes de irse del mundo.

-Gracias por todo Hanabi-.

-De nada, Naruto-le dijo la anciana.

-Ya he cumplido mi propósito en este mundo-le avisó el hombre.

-Espero que te vaya bien, no tardaré en alcanzarte a tí, a mi hermana y mi esposo Konohamaru que ya falleció hace mucho-.

-¡¿TE CASASTE CON KONOHAMARU?! ¡JAJAJA, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TERMINARÍAN JUNTOS!-dijo a carcajadas el rubio.

-Sí. Adiós hermano mayor-se despidió Hanabi.

-Adiós hermanita Hanabi. Te veré algún dia más allá de las estrellas. Estaré junto a la estrella más brillante-le dijo misteriosamente el rubio.

Naruto partió directo a mismo lugar donde salió del río hace tantos años. A su lado estaba su amigo Kurama.

-¿Qué pasará ahora Kurama?-preguntó Naruto intrigado.

-Partirás a un sitio donde hallarás ese lugar soleado que tanto has buscado, donde estarán juntos toda la eternidad y serán libres de amarse y nada los separará-le respondió el zorro.

-Ya veo-.

-Sube a mi espalda-.

Naruto partió montado en Kurama hacia el cielo donde se convirtió en una brillante estrella que se posó cerca de la estrella más brillante.  
Naruko, Boruto y Himawari observaron con felicidad la hermosa luz que se elevaba en el cielo y como se posaba cerca la hermosa estrella.  
La anciana Hanabi también veía a la ventana a la hermosa luz que resplandecía en el cielo. Ella entendió a la perfección todo. La hermosa luz que se elevaba era Naruto y la estrella más hermosa en el cielo era su hermana Hinata, quien esperaba al amor de su vida para estar juntos más allá de las estrellas para toda la eternidad y jamás volverán a ser separados.


End file.
